User talk:CleanWater28
Hi everyone welcome to my talk page please leave a message on my talk page if i can help with any thing or do you just want to say hi. 'Welcome to CleanWater28's talk page.' Impersonating Administrators You must understand that you are not an admin, therefore you do not have the right to make up wiki policy – especially not block policy. It's fine to simply tell users to obey the rules, but it's not your position to tell a user that they will be blocked for something – leave that up to the real administrators. - Apology accepted. Again, if you just want to remind users to follow the rules of the wiki, you may go ahead, just don't tell them that they will be blocked or anything – that's for the administrators to do only if absolutely necessary. - Top Friends Box This is the coding for the Top Friends Box. You may post it on your user page. {|border="1" align="center" |-style="background:#A53966;" !width="25%"|Top Friends Box !Instructions |-valign="top" | You don't have to write it, just copy the whole thing and paste it on your user page. But it appears User:Ruin Cireela has already added the Friends Box on your page for you. - Done! I put the friends box on your page. Now go around asking people on their talk page if they want to be your friend. [[User:Ruin Cireela|''R]][[User:Ruin Cireela|u'']]''i''[[User:Ruin Cireela|''n]][[User:Ruin Cireela|' ]][[User:Ruin Cireela|C']][[User:Ruin Cireela|i'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''r]][[User:Ruin Cireela|e'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''e]][[User:Ruin Cireela|l'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''a]][The #1 Ed Edd n Eddy Fan ☺] 13:49, August 29, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome. If you also want I can make you a signature. :) [[User:Ruin Cireela|R'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''u]][[User:Ruin Cireela|''i]][[User:Ruin Cireela|''n]][[User:Ruin Cireela|' ]][[User:Ruin Cireela|C']][[User:Ruin Cireela|i'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''r]][[User:Ruin Cireela|e'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''e]][[User:Ruin Cireela|l'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''a]][The #1 Ed Edd n Eddy Fan ☺] 13:54, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Sure,I'll be your friend. Sig I made your signature. Here it is: Logging In You need to log in every time you come to the wiki (if you don't put your account on automatic login). In the upper right hand corner there should be a button that says log in. Go and scroll down to signature. Type in . Then you can sign your posts. With these: ~~~~ No, you have to type the two Yeah like that. Kirkland22 will. Nominate yourself on Talk:Achievement Awards this page and Kirkland22 will put the awards on your page. [[User:Ruin Cireela|R'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''u]][[User:Ruin Cireela|''i]][[User:Ruin Cireela|''n]][[User:Ruin Cireela|' ]][[User:Ruin Cireela|C']][[User:Ruin Cireela|i'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''r]][[User:Ruin Cireela|e'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''e]][[User:Ruin Cireela|l'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''a]][The #1 Ed Edd n Eddy Fan ☺] 17:28, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Awards I gave you your awards but I had to edit 7 names out of your top friends box as Ruin Cireela added them WITHOUT you even asking them. Please understand I am saying this IS NOT YOUR FAULT. OK? You did nothing wrong. [[User:Agent M|'A']][[User:Agent M|'G']][[User:Agent M|'E']][[User:Agent M|'N']][[User:Agent M|'T']][[User:Agent M|' ]][[User:Agent M|'M ']][Give me Feedback] 17:58, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Yes Yes I will. Sure, you can add me as your friend. - Categories Dear friend, I humbly request you to stop adding useless categories. About signature So about signature, please type (You'd put CleanWater28 instead of YourUsername) to put your signature on a page. Try it. Sure Sure I would. How can I help you? Not necessarily. You should add them once they agree to be your friend. Friends Reply No thank you. I take friends who are friends of mine whom I have not had arguments with about their lies and baloney. [[User:Agent M|'''A]][[User:Agent M|'G']][[User:Agent M|'E']][[User:Agent M|'N']][[User:Agent M|'T']][[User:Agent M|''' ]][[User:Agent M|'M ']][Give me Feedback] 20:11, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Category Abuse Please stop adding multiple categories to pages. As what you did to the Urban Rangers page, you have added categories that were already there. This sort of behavior leads me to suspect that you are cheating for achievements. Please reframe from doing this kind of behavior in the future. Friend sure I'll be your friend User:Monkeybug500 Help on Friends Box Click on editing this page on your user page. Find row 5 on your friends box and replace the question mark with the username of your friend. Hope it helps. Friend Do you want me to add you to friend list? sure ill be your friend,add me back please. Pakasa43 16:50, September 01, 2010 (UTC) Awards If you want an award, you MUST NOMINATE YOURSELF FOR THEM. We're not gonna take a look at EVERYONES PAGE TO SEE IF THEY CAN HAVE AN AWARD. NOMINATE YOURSELF FIRST INSTEAD OF BLAMING OTHERS. Again, nominate yourself on Talk:Achievement Awards this page and Kirkland22 will put the awards on your page. [[User:Ruin Cireela|R']][[User:Ruin Cireela|u'']]''i''[[User:Ruin Cireela|''n]][[User:Ruin Cireela|' ]][[User:Ruin Cireela|C']][[User:Ruin Cireela|i'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''r]][[User:Ruin Cireela|e'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''e]][[User:Ruin Cireela|l'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''a]][The #1 Ed Edd n Eddy Fan ☺] 17:26, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Friends? Wanna be friends? Comments Kindly stop commenting too often. RE: Hi there. Adding me to the friend list? Sure. Just add me whenever you want. Pictures Please don't add useless pictures to pages. Awards Yeah, it was me who gave you your awards, but your page isn't "pretty" enough. There need to be more than one paragraph and it needs to be neatly organized, as well as the fact that there are a lot of grammatical mistakes, so from me, it's a definitive "no". Re:Hi. Sure. You could add me whenever you want to and I'll add you whenever I want to. Zap Spit it out! 19:01, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Friends? Reply Okay. [user page [.|DogDays124]] Reply Friendship Request I think I'll accept you as a friend, since it looks like you're trustful enough... - Dear friend, stop adding irrelevant pictures. It's useless. Your Other Account Why do you even ''have one? RE: Badges How should I know? Johnny Test Wiki Do you want to join the Johnny Test Wiki? DogDays124 21:47, September 8, 2010 (UTC)DogDays124 hi http://captianmelonhead.wikia.com/wiki/Melonhead_Wiki join the captian melon head wiki Hypocrisy Please stop going around telling people to improve their grammar when yours is still very, very bad. Take a look at your grammar before telling others to improve theirs, and maybe you'll see it;s pretty much at the same level. Take this advice seriously. Go improve your grammar and when you do it, then you can start asking people to improve theirs. Yours is very horrible too. Warning Stop creating blogs with polls for who should be the next admin. It is not your position to decide that and make the options. - Reply from Agent M I think your grammar's nearly as bad as his, if that's what you meant. Aren't you ever gonna "anwser" my maths "queastion" in your blog? It not that hard, I'm 13 and that's easy for me (and most of the people old enough to be on this wiki, and you're "21", and you've taken about 4 days to answer it. P.S. I recommend you clean up that blog as there are multiple misspellings and grammatical errors, and you should tell yourself: (quote) What? Please improve your grammar (end quote). Reply Thanks for not giving me the URL. By the way, your name wasn't on the wiki. Your idea for the poll was extremely stupid. RE: Your new Quiz I recommend you take a look at the comments section. Reply Nope. Archiving Reply To archive a talk page, create the page http://ed.wikia.com/User_talk:CleanWater28/Archive_1 and place these two templates: and on the top of the archive page, and cut the messages you want to archive from your current talk page to your archive. - Be a bit more sensible. And there is 'no '''deal going around on this wiki. Grow up, kid. Why would I call Agent M to see your idiotic activity? He can see it at his choosing and doesn't need to be forced. And about grammar, all I'd like to say is either stop talking about it or improve it so that your arguments on grammar look reasonable. RE: "Commets" How is Stealthghost messing up your "commets"? There's no such word! Also, you spelled "candies" wrong on the Candy Store page. How does ''that feel? Also, if you don't want people to tell you how stupid you are on your blog, you can un-check the "Allow commenting" box. Anyone with a single brain cell would know that. Sure! Your Wiki Just give me the URL (the thing at the top of the browser). P.S. If that doesn't give you a good enough description of what a URL is then I will tell you that this pages URL is http://ed.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:CleanWater28&action=edit! That can't be your wiki. The only user is DuncanFan99 (unless that is you). What's wrong with writing "whoops" in the summary? Can you tell me that? Reverting your userpage made by DogDays124 to your last revision. 14:47, November 8, 2010 (UTC) I apologize Okay, I took it too far. But good luck with that. DogDays124 20:21, November 8, 2010 (UTC)DogDays124 Gap There's a HUGE gap on your talk page (like the one in your head). The gap in his head is GREATER than this gap. You can't paint my brain because the gap in your brain will make you think that my brain has one too. So it's no use trying.